Ser el Mejor
by Jocelyn Layri SRKian
Summary: Hay metas que se tienen desde hace tiempo y unas que surgen de acuerdo a nuevos acontecimientos. Jeremy tratará de sobrevivir el tiempo que tiene en Freddy Fazbear's Pizza y piensa ser el mejor guardia nocturno con el que haya contado el restaurante, sin imaginar que un animatronic piensa llegar a él antes que los otros y ser el mejor, sin ver lo mas importante que tiene a su lado.
_Capítulo 1: Nuevo Guardia._

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza era un lugar de entretenimiento familiar, los niños gozaban ver aquellos animatronics durante el día quienes cantaban y los divertían mucho, de igual forma a los adultos les agradaba ver el espectáculo. Todo marcha bien cuando está el sol en el exterior, pero nadie imagina lo que sucede por las noches, aquellos animatronics muy agradables eran mucho más que eso.

Un buen día mientras todo marchaba bien, el trío más popular tocaba música y se movían divertidamente mientras los niños disfrutaban de ello, en la esquina de los premios estaba la caja musical con la marioneta y en otra esquina los pequeños "jugaban" a construir a Mangle. La puerta se abrió y entró un joven que venía con la intención de tener el trabajo de guardia nocturno y se acercó al personal que servía la comida a los clientes en sus mesas.

—Buenas tardes, vengo a solicitar el trabajo para guardia nocturno y quisiera saber dónde está la oficina del jefe por favor —le dijo el joven.

—Oh, buenas tardes, claro sí permíteme un momento y te llevaré —le respondió la mesera.

—Gracias.

La muchacha le asintió y fue a entregar sus pedidos, el joven se quedó mirando el entretenimiento, al parecer también era de su agrado, pero por un momento pudo jurar que el oso Toy Freddy lo miró fijamente por cinco segundos aunque siguiera cantando, éste se talló los ojos y lo vio de nuevo que seguía cantando pero esta vez mirando para todos lados, esto lo dejo un poco confundido y extrañado, miraba hacia el suelo con una mano alborotándose el pelo cuando de pronto sintió como otra mano le tocó el hombro y volteó un poco sorprendido, era la mesera que había terminado su labor y regresó por él.

—Vaya, lo siento no quise asustarte —le dijo ella.

—No te preocupes es solo que estoy algo nervioso —le respondió él.

—Entiendo, pero no te preocupes tal vez le caigas bien al jefe —ella le sonrió.

—Eso espero, bueno vayamos —dijo con un pequeño suspiro.

—De acuerdo.

La empleada caminó entre las mesas con el joven detrás de ella, sin embargo mientras caminaba él miraba a toda la clientela muy a gusto pero fue inevitable mirar de nuevo a los animatronics en el escenario, todo normal, dio una ligera sacudida a su cabello y se fijó que estaban por salir del área de fiestas y entrar por unos pasillos directo a una oficina, que tal vez si tenía suerte la llegaría a ocupar durante la noche.

—Dime, ¿por qué te interesa el puesto de guardia nocturno? —le preguntó la mesera.

—Porque ya he trabajado con ese puesto en otros lugares y pues estoy un poco acostumbrado —le respondió.

—Y por cierto ¿cómo te llamas?

—Ah sí claro, soy Jeremy Fitzgerald

—Encantada, y bueno tú ya leíste mi nombre en el gafete que traigo —le dijo con una sonrisa.

—Sí, también es un gusto en conocerte —rio Jeremy.

Ambos simplemente rieron y siguieron caminando hacia su destino del chico, él se sorprendió porque la oficina con la puerta abierta y podía verse dentro de ella, tragó saliva mientras pudo apreciar a un hombre mayor que él que se encontraba organizando unos papeles encima del escritorio que estaba ahí, con un pequeño ventilador en una orilla de éste. La chica le dijo que esperara y ella se adentró en la oficina y el joven observó como le decía algo al señor mientras que él lo miró a los ojos desde adentro de la habitación y le dijo algo a la mesera, ella asintió con la cabeza y se dirigía hacia Jeremy.

—Bien Fitzgerald ha llegado tu hora, el jefe dice que pases y te sientes frente a él —ella le anunció.

—Oh ¿en serio? —se había puesto realmente nervioso.

—Tranquilo lo harás bien, suerte —le tocó el brazo y se retiró hacia la zona de juegos.

Jeremy sudaba pero se limpió poco antes de entrar para causar una buena impresión al hombre que se encontraba ahí sentado, ya estando en la oficina se sentó en el lugar que le había indicado, respiró profundamente y jugaba un poco con sus dedos mientras observaba al hombre que seguía mirando los papeles.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó el hombre mirando las hojas aún.

—Ah, buenas tardes, soy Jeremy Fitzgerald y vengo a solicitar el trabajo de guardia nocturno que anuncia en el periódico —dijo el muchacho algo nervioso.

— ¿Y has tenido experiencia con este tipo de trabajo? —pregunto el superior sin dejar de ver los papeles.

— ¿Perdón? ¡Ah! Sí, si lo siento, ya había trabajado en algo similar antes, en otras franquicias de restaurantes y negocios —le respondió torpemente.

—¿Y por qué te interesa trabajar en este lugar?

—Bien, según el anuncio, el sueldo es de cien dólares y cincuenta centavos al cubrir cinco noches y bueno me parece algo perfecto de acuerdo a un periodo de verano.

—Bueno sí, es así al cubrir cinco noches sin problema alguno se te dará tu primera paga, de lo contrario ya sea que renuncies antes o algún otro problema por el estilo, solamente se te dará el cinco por ciento de esa cantidad —respondió el jefe.

— ¿Por qué querría renunciar? Solamente es una semana de trabajo, no puedo huir al instante de eso —dijo el chico.

—Bien, eso ya lo descubre uno por sí mismo cuando obtiene el puesto, porque es un gran reto el que vendrás a cumplir aquí y tu vida dependerá de ello —dijo seriamente el hombre.

—Disculpe usted, pero no estoy entendiendo —le respondió Jeremy algo confundido.

—Hagamos algo, te pondré esta noche como prueba para ver si realmente quieres conservar el empleo, tendrás que hacerlo correctamente —se detuvo un poco mirando los papeles de Jeremy y siguió —; recibirás instrucciones sobre cómo pasar la noche o noches si te quedas —terminó el jefe.

—Bien, ¿o sea que no me quedaré solo aquí? —preguntó el chico.

—Sí, tú serás el único personal en el restaurante por la noche, las instrucciones las recibirás a través del teléfono.

—Entonces, ¿si me aceptará? —de nuevo preguntó.

—Claro, pero ya hemos llegado a un acuerdo —repitió el superior.

—Desde luego, si, le prometo que no fallaré.

—Así lo espero hijo, tu horario será de doce am hasta las seis de la mañana, procura llegar puntual porque recibirás tus instrucciones a las doce en punto ya que la persona que te llamará no repite lo ya dicho.

—Desde luego, aquí estaré puntual se lo aseguro —prometió el joven.

—Bueno. Bienvenido a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Jeremy —el hombre estiró su mano para estrecharla con su nuevo empleado.

Sin pensarlo, Jeremy respondió al cumplido y salió de la oficina con una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción, aunque había ciertos detalles que lo hacían dudar de su capacidad, eso de que pasara una noche de prueba lo llenaba de intriga como si fuera a hacer algo más que cuidar el restaurante por la noche.

De nuevo se introdujo en el área de espectáculos y de nuevo vio a su ahora compañera ya que trabajaban en el mismo lugar, ella también lo miró y él le asintió con una sonrisa, la chica sonrió también y dejó sus pedidos para después ir con él.

—¿Entonces, si te aceptó? —preguntó ella.

—Pues claro, estás viendo al nuevo guardia nocturno de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza: ¡Jeremy Fitzgerald! Nadie causará problemas en la pizzería por las noches, mientras yo ocupe ese lugar —dijo el chico en un tono.

—Me alegro por ti, supongo que irás a tu casa para descansar.

—Por supuesto que sí, tengo que mantenerme despierto toda la noche.

—Bien entonces hasta mañana —se despidió la mesera.

Jeremy también se despidió y luego se dirigió a la salida, por impulso miró de nuevo a los animatronics y ellos seguían dando su espectáculo normalmente así hasta cruzar las puertas e ir a su casa para tomar un descanso satisfactorio y refrescante para la noche. Eran las cuatro y media de la tarde, sólo descansaría por unas cuantas horas, pero era tanta la emoción que no le daba sueño.

* * *

Llegó a un edificio en donde se encontraba su departamento por dentro, se adentró en él y subió unas largas escaleras hasta llegar a su respectivo cuarto sacó sus llaves y con ellas pudo abrir la puerta, al empujarla miró su respectivo lugar "de paz y tranquilidad" a excepción de cuando cobraban la renta. Su departamento contaba con solamente cuatro habitaciones, en la principal que era de color blanco podía apreciarse el amanecer, pero él se dirigió directamente al dormitorio, estando ya ahí sacó algo de ropa de su armario para dejarla lista, preparó unos jeans azules con unos tenis color blanco, una playera azul también y una gruesa chamarra de color negro. Después programó su reloj despertador a las once de la noche así le diera tiempo de ducharse antes del trabajo, sin nada más ni menos se echó a dormir, con la actitud positiva, pero sin imaginar lo que le esperaba en unas horas.

'En una visión nublosa, Jeremy los veía a ellos tres, esos seres de metal, uno cantaba, otro tocaba la guitarra y otro solo sostenía un cupcake, su nueva amiga la mesera lo saludó y dijo "¿acaso no son adorables?" Él los miró y ellos también solo que los ojos de los animatronics ahora eran totalmente negros y hacían un sonido robótico espeluznante que de pronto se convirtió en un ruidoso timbre, Jeremy estaba asustado y se cubría los oídos hasta que…'

Sacó una mano de las cobijas y fuertemente presionó el botón de apagado de aquel despertador que tenía aquel fuerte timbre, rápidamente se sentó en la cama y con ambas manos se frotó el rostro.

—Realmente debo estar muy nervioso como para haber soñado algo así, bien si no quiero decepcionar al jefe debo darme prisa —dijo para él mismo y se levantó directamente al baño.

Eran ya las once con veinte minutos y él estaba vestido poniéndose los tenis, él nunca se tardaba mucho para bañarse, como toque final se colocó en la cabeza una gorra blanca y luego se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse un refrigerio. Terminando ya, agarró una mochila y salió del departamento, cerró la puerta con llave y miró a las escaleras.

—Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, allá voy —dijo el joven y tomó camino hacia el restaurante.

* * *

Faltaban diez minutos para la media noche y el jefe se encontraba afuera del establecimiento mirando su reloj y con las llaves en su mano para que cuando llegara el chico lo condujera a su respectiva oficina. Cuando una de las manecillas giró hacia los cinco minutos escuchó unos pasos apresurados y levantó la mirada, ahí se acercaba Jeremy un poco agitado y se detuvo frente a su superior.

—Llegas a tiempo, buen inicio, ahora sígueme —dijo el hombre mayor.

—Gracias señor —respondió el joven.

Jeremy lo siguió adentro del restaurante y su jefe lo condujo hasta una gran oficina sin puertas y con un conducto de ventilación por cada lado, podía apreciar un escritorio un poco desordenado y con un pequeño ventilador.

—Vaya, no tiene puertas —comentó el chico.

—No pero no debes preocuparte si haces bien tu trabajo —respondió el superior.

—Bueno y ¿aquí es donde me quedaré? ¿no debo recorrer los pasillos?

—No y como ya te dije anteriormente, recibirás instrucciones por el teléfono que sonara en unos. Bueno hasta aquí te dejo, debo retirarme y que tengas suerte —se despidió el superior.

—Si muchas gracias, no le fallaré —respondió Jeremy.

El hombre asintió y seguido salió de ahí, el joven se dirigió hacia el asiento y empezó a mirar por todos lados luego vio su reloj y en ese mismo segundo la manecilla grande marcó la media noche, el teléfono comenzó a sonar y sonar, él contestó y este mensaje escuchó con mucha atención:

"Eh, ¿hola, hola? Eh, hola y bienvenido a tu nuevo trabajo de verano a la nueva y mejorada Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Eh, estoy aquí para hablarte sobre las cosas que puedes esperar ver durante tu primera semana aquí y ayudarte a empezar este nuevo y excitante camino en tu carrera. Eh, ahora, quiero que olvides cualquier cosa que puedas haber oído sobre el antiguo lugar, ya sabes. Eh, alguna gente aún tiene cierta impresión negativa sobre la compañía. Eh... ese viejo restaurante se dejó que se pudriera durante un tiempo, pero te aseguro, Fazbear Entertainment está dedicado a la diversión familiar y por encima de todo, seguridad. Se han gastado una pequeña fortuna en esos nuevos animatronics, eh, reconocimiento facial, movilidad avanzada, hasta les dejan andar por ahí durante el día. ¿No está bien eso? *Aclara su garganta* Pero lo más importante, están todos ligados a un tipo de base de datos criminal, así que pueden detectar a un enemigo millas lejos. Hey, deberíamos pagarles a ellos para vigilarte a ti. Eh, dicho esto, no hay nuevo sistema sin sus... cosas. Eh... solo eres el segundo guardia que trabaja aquí. Eh, el primer chico terminó su semana, pero se quejó sobre... condiciones. Eh, lo hemos cambiado a la guardia diurna, así que hey, has tenido suerte, ¿no? Eh él sobretodo expresó quejas sobre ciertos personajes que parece que se mueven por la noche, y hasta intentaron llegar a su oficina. Ahora, por lo que sabemos, eso es imposible. Eh, este restaurante debería ser el lugar más seguro en la tierra. Así que, aunque nuestros ingenieros no tienen una explicación para esto, la teoría más probable es que... los robots nunca tuvieron un "modo noche". Así que cuando hay silencio, creen que están en la habitación equivocada, y entonces intentan encontrar donde está la gente, y en este caso, eso es tu oficina. Nuestra solución temporal es esta: hay una caja de música en el Rincón de los Premios, y puedes darle cuerda a distancia. Así que, cada un rato, enciende la cámara del Rincón de los Premios y dale cuerda unos segundos. No parece que afecte a todos los animatronics, pero afecta... uno de ellos. *Aclara su garganta* Eh, y para el resto de ellos, tenemos una solución aún más fácil. Mira, podría haber un pequeño glitch en el sistema, algo sobre robots viéndote como un endoesqueleto sin su traje, y queriendo meterte en uno, así que hey, te hemos dado una cabeza de Freddy Fazbear vacía, ¡problema solucionado! Te lo puedes poner en cualquier momento, y dejártelo puesto tanto tiempo como quieras. En algún momento cualquier cosa que haya entrado, volverá a salir. Eh, algo más que vale la pena mencionar es el tipo de diseño moderno del edificio. Deberías haber notado que no hay puertas que puedas cerrar, he. Pero he, ¡tienes una linterna! Y aunque tu linterna se puede quedar sin energía, el edificio no puede. Así que, no te preocupes por el lugar quejándose a oscuras. Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Eh, deberías bordarlo. Eh, mira las luces, ponte la cabeza de Freddy si lo necesitas, eh, mantén la caja de música encendida, pan comido. Que tengas una buena noche, y te hablaré mañana."

Jeremy terminó de escuchar el mensaje y sintió algo de confusión dentro de él mismo sin darse cuenta ya había pasado una hora, ahora era la una de la mañana y en seguida comenzó a mirar la pantalla y recorría cada habitación a través de las cámaras, pero no vio nada fuera de lo común, inmediatamente miró al rincón de los premios, pero la música de la caja seguía funcionando sin agotarse después volvió a la cámara del escenario y vio que los Toy animatronics seguían en su respectivo lugar.

—Así que a esto se refería el jefe, realmente es más intenso de lo que yo pensaba, pero hice una promesa seré el mejor guardia que jamás hayan tenido —dijo el chico muy seguro.

Dejó a un lado la pantalla con las cámaras e iluminó el obscuro pasillo con la linterna y se tranquilizó al ver que no había nada, la apagó en seguida, pues no quería quedarse sin luz luego encendió cada luz de los conductos de ventilación de los lados seguido de eso volteó la mirada a un lado suyo y descubrió la cabeza de Freddy que le mencionó el tipo del teléfono. Miró de nuevo su reloj ya tan pronto había pasado otra hora y de nuevo miró las cámaras, al llegar al rincón de los premios había algo diferente, ¡el reto había comenzado! La música de la caja estaba agotándose, con algo de nerviosismo volvió a cargarla y siguió mirando las otras cámaras.

Despertó de un extraño tiempo de sueño y lo primero que vio fue el salón obscuro y sin gente así que bajó del escenario y salió de aquella habitación, llegó a otra y pudo notar en una de las esquinas una pequeña lucecita roja y se acercó a ella, su mirada estaba frente al lente de la cámara cuando de pronto ésta sacó una fuerte luz blanca.

Jeremy no podía creer lo que veía y entró el miedo recorrió su cuerpo al estar viendo un conejo de color azul con unos grandes ojos de color verde quien estaba frente a la cámara cuatro y la veía fijamente aquel animatronic.

Continuará…

 **Ahlani chicos y chicas aquí mi primer fic de FNaF ambientado en el segundo juego pues ya se habrán dado cuenta :3 Bien si me equivoqué en algo favor de decírmelo bien mis queridos lectores ;) Y bien espero disfruten la historia y háganse notar para que yo sepa si este fic tiene lectore y continuar con los siguientes capítulos.**

 **Adiós nos leemos luego.**

 **¿Hay reviews? :0**


End file.
